The White Angels Darkness
by xXChocolateGoodieBasketXx
Summary: Takayo is a shy highschool girl who is not very poular, pretty, or smart. No one even acknowleges her excistance. But what happens when the hottest guy in school tells her that she is his and no one elses. There is a slight problem. HE IS A DARK ANGEL!
1. The Dance

Chapter 1: The Dance

"PLEASE!" I screamed "DON'T HURT ME!"

"Why would I want to hurt you? I love you, and you're going to have to accept that whether you like it or not. You will become mine."

* * *

(Present day)

My name is Takayo Hinogawa; I'm 16 years old and I'm a junior here at Tomoya (toe-moe-uh) High School. I'm not very pretty, popular, or smart. I have black hair and green eyes. Sometimes I think that the school uniform fits my personality. We have to white uniforms with black colors and black skirts, along with black knee high socks and your average brown shoes. I like to keep to myself; I have only one friend, her name is Momo Rukan. We have known each other since 5th grade, ever since the accident.

(Flash back)

"MOMMY, DADDY NO, DON'T LEAVE ME. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL BY MYSELF!" I screamed to my parents lying inside the ambulance.

"Takayo, be strong. You I think you know how this is going to turn out." Said Mommy "We will be watching over you in the heavens, protecting you."

"MOMMY NO!"

"Listen to your mother Takayo." Said Father "We will forever be watching you in the heavens. We will protect, watch, and care for you as we always have."

"DADDY!"

"I love you Takayo, never forget that" said Father

"We will always love you and watch over you, our love is eternal." Said Mommy "Goodbye Takayo."

"MOMMY, DADDY!" I screamed as they let go of my hands and the ambulance driver shut the door. I watched as they drove away, I stood motionless in the middle of the street. My face stained with tears. One of the police officers walked over to me and stood in front of me. He grabbed my hand in both of his. "Do have any place to stay sweaty?"

It was about 1 minute later that I answered his question. "My Mommy's friend's house."

"Ok sweaty, do you know there number or street address?" The officer asked. I nodded in response, I gave him the number and he used one of the phones in his car to call it. I still stood motionless in the road, blinded by all of the lights from the numerous amount of police cars on the street.

(Police call)

~RING RING~

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Yuri Rukan?" asked the officer

"This is her"

"Ah hello Mrs. Rukan, My name is Officer Akane Etsuko. I'm afraid I am calling with terrible news. The Hinogawa family has just been in a terrible accident. They were driving home when they swerved of the upper highway and fell 40 feet down and crashed on top of the lower highway. Mr. and Mrs. Hinogawa have been taken to the emergency center on account of multiple fractures and internal bleeding."

"OH MY GOD ARE THEY ALRIGHT?" yelled Mrs. Rukan, almost in tears.

"We don't think that they will make it to the hospital." Explained Officer Etsuko.

Mrs. Rukan was now crying on the other end.

"Takayo is here. She managed to miraculously escape with some minor cuts and bruises. We called to ask you if you could pick her at the hospital. I asked her if she had any other family but she said no. I'm afraid that after tonight, she will have nowhere to go."

Mrs. Rukan was now able to speak.

"Umm yes, uh, I just need to call my husband and tell him to come home to watch my daughter Momo."

"Ok, and when you come you need to pick her up in the family emergency waiting room."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Rukan, Goodbye."

That was how I first met Momo, her mom took me home and me and Momo just clicked. After that, she took me home and let me stay there. I found out the next day that my parents had died. I didn't speak for awhile. The only one I could talk to was Momo. I stayed at their house until I was 16. Then I started to work, I soon earned enough money to buy myself a small apartment in the middle of town.

(Present Day)

I was walking down the street to school. It was very early in the morning. "To early in the morning" I thought myself. It was light out, and already the streets were packed with cars and buses. I've felt so out of it for the past month. I've been working over time because they cut my pay. I only get about 4 hours of sleep at the most.

"Takayo!" someone shouted behind me

I turned to see Momo running up to me waving with a huge smile on her face. Momo has Shoulder length golden brown hair. She has brown eyes and tends to be on the hyper side a lot. She almost my size.

"Oh, good morning Momo" I said somewhat surprised

"You're out early today." Said Momo who was now walking beside me still smiling.

"I could say the same thing, what are you doing?" I asked

"I had stop at the market to get me a lunch since my mom forgot to go shopping. Where are you going Takayo?"

"Oh, I have to go to the library and cram as much as I can for the test today."

"You now, sometimes you work too hard, I worry about you." She said in a serious voice (well as serious a Momo's could ever be)

"I have to do my best and work hard so I can have a good future."

"Ya, but grades and sleep are an important key feature in success."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up!"

"What?"

"A new student is going to be here today. I hear he's a really hot guy."

"How is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Come on Takayo, you know that the end of the year dance is coming up. He might ask you to go with him."

"The dance is in 2 months, besides, no one ever asks me to go."

"Ya, but all of the popular girls have dates. That means that he'll have no choice but to ask you."

"No, you're still available; he'll probably end up asking you."

"Ya about that, ummm, I kinda have a date to the dance."

"What?"

"Masaru asked me."

"Masaru Mayu?"

"Yep, he is HOT."

"But we promised each other that we would go together."

"Ya, but that was IF we didn't have a date."

"Great, now I don't have anyone to go with. I'll probably just go to work."

"No, you're not gonna spend one of the greatest dances in high school to go to work. I'm gonna get this newbie to ask you."

"No, I don't want anyone to ask me because someone is forcing them to."

"I'm not gonna force him, I'm just gonna get you two close together."

"No Momo just let things take its course. If some asks me, then great. But if they don't, they don't, ok?"

"You're no fun Takayo."

"Come on, you can help me cram."

~End Chapter 1~


	2. Newbie

Chapter 2~ Newbie

As Momo I walked from the library to school (which my brain now hurt from all of the numbers and letters) I saw the students crowding around the entrance of the school. I noticed that all of them were girls.

"Come on Takayo; let's go see what it is." Shrieked Momo

Momo was now dragging me by the arm towards the entrance. I couldn't see anything do to the enormous amount of girls. They were all shrieking and crying in high pitched voices. Momo was shoving through the crowd, slowly getting through the front. When she got there, she squealed.

"TAKAYO COME AND LOOK AT THIS!" said Momo almost screaming.

I was very uncomfortable being in that cramped space with so many people. I wanted to just get out, so I pushed and shoved towards the front. I squeezed through the front, but when I got out, I tripped on someone's foot. But instead of falling onto the ground, I fell into someone's arms. I suddenly remembered something from the crash.

(Flash back)

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed as the car was plummeting to the earth.

I was being pushed through the open window by the force of the falling car. My body was almost completely out of the window. But, then I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I was unconscious for about 10 seconds. When I awoke, I was in the totaled car, my mother and father knocked unconscious.

(Present day)

I looked up to see the most gorgeous face I had ever seen in my entire life. His hair was blue-black and at a point in almost all directions. His face looked like it had been carved from an angel. Although it had an annoyed look. His lips were perfect in every way. His chest and arms were hard from his muscles. His eyes were….RED! They were blood red. I jumped out of his arms and backed up slowly. He kept his eyes on me the entire time. Even though girls were starting to fill the gap between us. I stopped and stared at him. It felt like he could see right through me. Like he could see my thoughts and past. Then, a tall man with long white hair appeared next to him.

"Let's go check you in." the man with white hair said, as he led him down the hallway.

Many of the girls followed him. Some just stayed outside and squealed.

"So, what do you think of your future boyfriend." Asked Momo with a huge grin on her face

"My what?"

"That's the new kid."

"Oh um, he's fine I guess." I said as I walked up the stairs into the building alongside Momo

"FINE? JUST FINE?" Cried Momo in a horrified voice

"Did you see his eyes?" I asked

"YES, they were gorgeous!"

"Gorgeous? Momo, they were red as blood."

"No they weren't, they were golden brown."

"Momo, I looked straight into his eyes and they BLOOD RED."

"I think your losing your mind Takayo."

"Ya……I must be…….losing my………mind" I said as I stared into the empty space of my locker."

"Takayo…….you……..ok?"

I shook my head snapping out of it. "Ya um, I'm fine. Hey, can I borrow your history book? I forgot mine back at the apartment."

"Sure" she said as she grabbed her history book out of her locker (we conveniently have a locker right next to each other) "Here" she said as she handed it to me.

"Thanks a lot, uh, I guess I'll see you after class?"

"Sure thing. Good luck on your test by the way."

"Thanks, well, bye" I said as we turned and went our separate ways down the hallway towards our classes.

When I walked in, I saw that new kid sitting in the desk next to me. This was the one day I wish I didn't have any distractions. And what do I get, an A-type distraction sitting right next to me. I walked slowly over to my seat. I sat down quietly, and stared straight in front of me so I wouldn't be distracted. But, I couldn't help myself, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring right at me. I immediately looked back in front of me. I blushed, I was embarrassed at how much I was acting like a total girl. Mr. Yamamoto started handing out the tests. When he passed by me he gave me a look. It wasn't a bad look. It was a look that said 'I hope you studied for this'. I took a look at the first problem. I was shocked; this problem was in one of the books in the library that Momo asked me. I wrote down the answer and looked at the next one and saw another familiar question. I felt pretty good up until the last question. I had absolutely no idea what it meant. I had never heard of this problem inside, or outside of class. I doubt that anyone else knew it to. I then heard someone whisper my name next to me. I looked to see who it was, I was surprised. The newbie was the one calling my name. He then slid his paper over towards me on his desk. I looked out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't believe it, he had figured out the problem and was already done. I didn't like the idea of cheating, so I just turned my head and went back to trying to solve the unsolvable problem.

"I guess you want to fail the test huh?" he said with a bored tone in his voice.

I looked back over at him and saw that he was staring at me again. I wondered why Mr. Yamamoto didn't notice him looking at me. I really wanted to pass this test, so I took in a deep sigh and started to copy down the answer. The bell rang and I had just finished writing down my name.

"Please put your tests on my desk on your way out." Said Mr. Yamamoto

I got up and put my stuff in my bag, but when I started to walk, I walked right into the new kid.

"You could at least watch were your going." He said in an annoyed voice

I didn't get it. First, he was all nice to me and gave me the answer. Now, he gets all mad at me and stomps off out of the classroom. I walked out of the classroom and saw Momo waiting for me by the lockers.

"So, how did you do?" asked Momo

"Fine I guess, but you'll never guess who sits right next to me."

"Who?"

"That new kid, he is kinda weird, he wanted me to copy off of his test."

"SEE ITS DESTINY!" squealed Momo

"Do you have to announce it to the whole school?"

"Maybe I want to." Said Momo sticking her tongue out at me.

"You're so childish Momo."

"Thank you" she said with a proud smile on her face. "Hey, did you find out his name?"

"Not yet, I don't want to ask him." I said with an embarrassed tone

"I could ask him for you."

"Don't Momo, please. Why do you think that every new kid likes me and wants to go out with me?"

"Because Takayo, you have never gone out with anyone and I want to show you what it's like."

"Momo, I don't want anyone to go out with me if it's because of force, or if they don't want to."

"I get the feeling that this new kid really does like you. Trust me on this will ya."

"Ok ok, but if he doesn't than just let it go ok."

"Yay, I knew you would see it my way Takayo!"

"But don't make him talk to me or make him meet me someplace."

"You're no fun ya know that."

"Oh, here's your history book."

"Thanks, did it help at all."

"No, Mr. Yamamoto didn't let us use them."

"That sucks"

"Ya well we had better get to next period."

"Ya, see ya"

For the rest of the school day I didn't see him. 'I guess that I'll have to get his name tomorrow' I thought to myself as I was walking home. There were a lot of cars on the road, if I ever slipped and fell into it; I would surly die instantly (only I would think of a thing like that). I heard some footsteps approaching behind me. For a second, I thought it was Momo, but when I turned around, there was no one there. I thought that my mind was just playing tricks on me. So, I continued to walk down the street. Suddenly I realized that there were no cars on the road. 'I thought that the streets were packed' I said to myself. I looked up and saw that the sky had turned red and it was dark as night around me. "Oh my god" I said out loud. I started to run down the street. 'What's happening?' I screamed inside my head. I looked up and saw a dark figure fly across the red sky. It looked like a bird at first. But it was too big to be a bird. Suddenly, something flew right in front of me. I flew into the street, landing on my butt. The figure started to walk closer. I could see the outline now. IT WAS A PERSON! But it couldn't be one. This thing had big angelic like wings on either side of its back. The wings had to stretch out at least 5 or 6 feet long. 'What is this' I thought to myself. I then realized that I had been backing up the whole time and I hit a building wall on the other side of the street. Then the creatures' leg flew right next to my face and he leaned on the wall with his arm on the wall. He looked like a giant from sitting from the view I had when I was on the ground.

"PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!" I screamed

"Why would I want to hurt you? I love you and you're going to have to accept that whether you like it or not. You will be mine."

~End Chapter 2~


	3. Big Secret

Chapter 3~ Big Secret

As I looked up at the godlike figure, speechless at what he had just said, I could see him better now that he was up close. I saw his blue pointy hair, his masculine chest, his red…………

"IT'S YOU!" I screamed, horrified by his vary presence. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've come to claim you as mine."

My eyes widened at his response. 'This couldn't be happening this can't be happening' I repeated over and over and over again in my head.

"W-What did y-you say?"

"I said I've come here to claim you as my own."

"What do you mean? What are you? Why me?"

"Uhg, you're such a ditz ya know that?"

I got angry at his remark; I got up and looked him straight in the eye (even though he was at least a foot taller than me).

"Who are you calling a ditz? I don't even know you any way."

He paused at this question, obviously uncomfortable about talking about this subject. He turned his back to me and walked out to the middle of the dark, empty road. He crossed his arms and looked up at the blood red sky.

"…………………….My name is Daisuke Jiro, I am the Lord of the Underworld. I am a dark angel."

I stood motionless on the sidewalk. I had no idea what to say. I believed him, I had never believed in something this much in my entire life. He looked somewhat familiar, his touch reminded so much of someone that when I tried to think about I would get sick about how I couldn't remember. I walked closer to him, my eyes set on the back of his head. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!' I screamed in my head 'YOU CAN RUN AWAY RIGHT NOW, DO IT NOW, DO IT NOW, DO IT NOOOW!!!!!' I screamed inside my head. Yet, I couldn't stop my feet from moving towards him. I was now almost too where he was standing. I reached out my hand to place on his shoulder, but he grabbed it and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Uh…….um……….uh" I said blushing

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." He said almost like he was about to cry.

"Were you involved in the accident?" I just blurted out, I had no idea why I had just asked that, and I was ashamed of myself that I did.

His body stiffened as I asked the question. And by his reaction, I knew what the answer was.

"You don't have to tell me, I already know the answer." I said

"…………………..I was the one that's saved you."

I felt a tear stroll down my cheek as he said this.

"Shall I explain?" He said

I nodded in his chest.

"I had been watching you for awhile. I had my eyes set on you, from the first moment I saw you, and I knew you were the one. Back when I was still an angel for Heaven, God had sent out another disaster order."

"Disaster order?" I asked

"You think that accidents and disasters happen on their own?"

"Actually, I did"

"Well, this one was for you and your family. It said for a highway accident. Your name was the last name I ever wanted to see on a Disaster Order. But there it was, at the very bottom of the paper. I couldn't stand by and let this happen. I went to the crash site and did as I was told. I made the car lose control and fall off of the cliff. But as you were falling and going out of the window, I grabbed you out of the car as the car fell to the bottom. I had knocked you out and placed you back were you were sitting, so when you had woken up it would look like you fell with them. Then I went back up to Heaven to receive my punishment. I was sent to the Underworld; there I overruled all of the demons. My wings soon turned black. There, I soon met Hayate, my assistant. (The one with white hair that had checked him into the school). I never once let you out of my sight. I watched you until I thought you were ready, until I thought you were strong enough. Now, you are ready and we can finally be together."

"You…….killed……..my parents?" I said in a soft voice in his chest.

"I had to, it was my orders."

"ORDERS?!?!" I blurted out in anger. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE WITH MY PARENTS!!!" I screamed at him. I fell down to my knees, crying. "Why? Why didn't you let me die with my parents? Do you know how much pain and suffering that accident has caused me? All this time I was blaming myself for talking while Daddy was driving. He would yell at me for it all the time. And you, what makes you think that you can just snatch me from my parents like that. How could you?" I said.

"HOW COULD YOU?!?!" I screamed at him.

"If you stopped screaming at me maybe I can explain"

"SHUT UP!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK!!"

He then picked me up and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry Takayo, I really am. But you have no idea how powerful an angels love can be. In fact, I could have gotten in serious trouble for falling in love with a human, especially at such a young age. I could have been executed for my actions." He said in a loving voice

***** (IF POSSIBLE PLEASE LISTEN TO LADY GAGA'S SONG PAPARAZZI FOR THIS NEXT PART) *****

I looked up at him with wet eyes. Then, when I met his eyes, I then felt a sudden feeling in my body that I had never felt before. It was the sensation that I was in the right place. Like I had belonged in this strange world. It felt………..like I belonged in this strange world with this strange man. It felt like…………like everything was perfect. From that point on, I no longer had any doubts about being with him. I felt as though he could do anything to me, and I would be fine with it.

"Let's go" he said as he spread his wings and flew into the air with me in his arms.

It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I felt like I was the one flying. I looked out into the now night sky. Everything was back to normal. The dark streets were now crowded with car lights everywhere. Office building lights on in the sky. I reached out my arms and felt the wind rush by me. It felt as though I was free, and nothing could take that away.

"I have a few people I would like you to meet." He said looking out to the distance.

"Who?"

"Let's just say you will never be alone again."

End chp. 3 ~ Big Secret


End file.
